Cicero
by AngelxCloud
Summary: Cicero thinks back to everything that's happened, and realizes that the glory days are ahead. Horrible summary...i know. CiceroxListener (OC) rated T for a moment of blood. ONE-SHOT for now...


Cicero remembers when he first saw her. His wheel had broke and the farmer had refused to help him. Cicero wanted to kill him, but he needed help with the wheel. Then she came along. At the time he didn't know her name, but he liked her right away. She came strolling up, on a horse that was a dark brown, fearlessly. She stopped and helped him get the farmer to fix the wheel. But she denied the gold he had tried to give her. She was really pretty, with long, black hair and beautiful blood red eyes.

Cicero didn't expect to see her again. Especially at the Sanctuary. He knew that all the people surrounding him was the last of the brotherhood, but in the middle of their welcome, he heard the door speak. "What is the music of Life?" He didn't say anything, allowing the other to be clueless that someone had entered their home. Then another assassin came down, her hood up with the scarf covering her face. But he could see her eyes, the blood red that had haunted him ever since their meeting. She pulled down her scarf, smelling of fresh death, revealing that is was in fact her. The others disbanded, leaving them to talk. He learned, by the way Astrid spoke to her, she was recently added to their dysfunctional family. The baby, the only thing different was there was a single braid that was a bloody red behind her left ear.

He learned her name was Crystal, and he had watched her ever since.

But Cicero couldn't be anything with her, though, he was the Keeper, sworn to only the Listener. Only if the Listener already had someone would the keeper be able to choose, but THERE WAS NO LISTENER! It enraged him to beyond anger and madness.

They had become friends, Cicero and Crystal. And Cicero knew it was dangerous for he was falling even faster for the female assassin. Cicero kept up his nightly talks with his Night Mother, and didn't think anyone really knew. But after Crystal came home once, Astrid pulled her away when she was heading toward him, speaking in hushed tones. Cicero waited for her, but she never came, she went to Nazir, turning in her contacts, telling the redgard that Astrid was keeping her busy all day before disappearing. Astrid, the pretender, was trying to take away the only person he truly liked in the sanctuary!

But he never expected what happened that night. He talked to his mother, then opened the coffin to oil the corpse before he laid down, to find someone in there. He realized, after he had called her "Defiler," that it was Crystal, looking bewildered.

"She said, 'I was the one.'" Her soft voice pleaded, her blood eyes wide, pleading him to believe her. "She said, 'The silence is broken.'" He was overjoyed. Not only did he finally found the listener, but it was the one he wanted. In some ways, he knew the Night Mother cared for him, and wondered if she specifically chose her. But after Astrid left, Crystal giving her the contract information, He took Crystal to his bed. She didn't resist, but she accepted it, and slept in the same bed, with him, ever since then.

When Crystal left, however, to kill the Commander's son, Astrid insulted the Night Mother **_and_** the Listener! Rage caused Cicero to fly into acton, aiming killing blows to the Pretender, but that stupid lizard got in the way!

Cicero had raced to the DawnStar Sanctuary, with the dog on his tail. He had dug his knife into the pooches' side before he got clawed in the exact same spot.

Cicero didn't have to wait long before The Listener came. He knew Astrid would send her, they'd grown too close for Astrid's liking. He talked to her, not expecting an answer, his voice echoing through the walls of the old sanctuary. Then Crystal stood before him, not moving.

"Lie." Cicero pleaded, he could see the tears in her blood gaze. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't stand, the gash was too deep, nearly blinding him with pain. He closed his eyes, not knowing what to expect, when he heard something drop to the ground, then quickly retreating footsteps. He opened his eyes to see her retreating form. The ghost that had came with her was still standing there, he bent down, picking a satchel, and tossing it closer to Cicero.

Cicero, confused, painfully reached over and grabbed the satchel as the ghost quickly followed the listener.

Inside was a healing potion, along with Crystal's favorite glass dagger which had an enchanting for drain health. Smiling, Cicero uncorked the potion, pouring half of it over his wound and downed the other half. With that Cicero got up, strapping on the dagger.

He couldn't return to the sanctuary, to Crystal, or to the Night Mother. And this saddened him. But, he was able to watch Crystal killed the last of her targets, killing the orc, and taking his place as the Gourmet. She was graceful, and if she didn't like the person, she dragged the kill out. It was beautiful.

Cicero waited, watching the bridge that she was suppose to escape on. At his feet was a dead guard, with a bow and arrows. He saw as Crystal flew down down the bridge, in her amour once more. Then two emperor guards flanked her sides, their swords drawn. Cicero could, even at a distance, could hear what the Commander Maro said, word for word. The Pretender had gave Crystal to the Commander in exchange for him to leave the brotherhood alone! As the Commander fled, leaving the order to kill her. On instinct Cicero bent down, grabbing the bow and an arrow. Drawing the sting back he relaxed, closing one eye to get better aim. He released the string. The arrow flew through the air and buried itself in the neck of one of the guards. He had his arms raised, sword in air, ready to strike her unprotected back. The blood splattered her. Upon feeling the warmth of the blood, Crystal spun around, her blood eyes round, which passed over Cicero, not seeing him.

Crystal then started running, quickly mounting Shadowmere, Cicero stayed with her, hidden in the bushes as she spurred the undead horse to go faster. When they reached the Sanctuary, there was gasoline spilled everywhere, along with more Penticlus soldiers. Crystal quickly got rid of them and entered the Sanctuary. Cicero waited anxiously, pacing in the shadows. Finally, after about three hours, she came out, looking singed, but otherwise unharmed. She mounted Shadowmere and rode to Whiterun, entering the Bannered Mare, and came out looking smug. Then she rode to Solitude, going to the docks, and killed Commander Maro, then swam to the large boat. Cicero watched her come out, victorious and bloody. He wanted to shout, the Dark Brotherhood has risen up again! No one is safe!

They restored the Dawnstar Sanctuary, when it was done, Cicero went up to Crystal, while she was leaving. Joy sprang to her eyes when she saw him.

Even now, with her wrapped in his arms, fast asleep, Cicero couldn't believe that she was his, no one else's. They traveled together now, he protects her from the guards that try to attack her, and provides a distraction when needed. They have started to set up shop again, returning to the other Sanctuaries and fixing them up, repairing them. The Dark Brotherhood is thriving.

The family that stays in this Sanctuary is Cicero, Crystal, Nazir, Barbette, Danala, Doyal, Eda, Tarm, Lanola, and, the newest addition, _Vincent_ ….

If you don't know why the last name is slanted, read my other Skyrim story. Okay the reason Cicero sounds sane is because technically Cicero doesn't know he's insane. Plus, being insane in the Dark Brotherhood is like being normal, annnnndddd Crystal is NOT dragonborn, she's just the listener. Review plzzzzz!


End file.
